Various devices are proposed as a two-dimensional moving mechanism which freely moves a table in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction.
For example, the following two-dimensional moving device such is proposed as in Japanese Laid Open Patent H5-92376. In the Laid Open Patent, a two-dimensional moving mechanism is disclosed arranged with each pair of X-axis guides (14a, 14b) and X axis-racks (12a, 12b), each pair of Y-axis guides (26a, 26b) and Y axis-racks (24a, 24b), an X axis slider guide (30) movable in the Y axis direction along the Y axis guides and having pinion gears (33a, 33b) arranged across the Y axis guides and which mesh with each rack (24a, 24b) on both ends and a ball screw (34) parallel with this, an Y axis slider guide (18) movable in the X axis direction along the X axis guides having pinion gears (22a, 22b) arranged across the X axis guides and which mesh with each rack (12a, 12b) on both ends and a ball screw (38) parallel with this, a slider (42) movable in a X-Y direction on the X axis slider guide and Y axis slider guide and threaded to the ball screws (34, 38), and motors (38, 40) which rotationally drive the ball screws (34, 38) and move the sliders in the X-Y direction.
However, in this type of structure, miniaturization is difficult because a rack or ball screw must be arranged having a length equivalent to the distance which is moved by a slider in the X axis direction and Y axis direction. There is no description with regards to the material of a rack or ball screw in this Laid Open Patent, however it is usual to form a rack using a synthetic resin. A rack manufactured from a synthetic resin becomes more difficult to mold the longer it is, and component costs also increase. In addition, a ball screw is usually manufactured by cutting a metal round rod, however, a long ball screw is extremely expensive which is a problem.
In addition, a two dimensional moving device without using a rack disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2008-109762 is formed so that an X axis drive base (15) is meshed to a feed screw axis (12), the feed screw axis (12) is rotationally driven by an X motor (14) and the X axis drive base (15) is moved in an X axis direction, and a Y axis drive base (18) is meshed to a feed screw axis (16) which is attached to the X axis drive base (15), the feed screw axis (16) is rotationally driven by a Y motor (19) and the Y axis drive base (18) is moved in the Y axis direction.
However, in this type of structure too, miniaturization is difficult because a feed screw axis must be arranged having a length equivalent to the moving distance of the X axis drive base in the X axis direction and Y axis drive base in the Y axis direction. In addition, there is no description with regards to the material of the feed screw in this Laid Open Patent, however it is usual to manufacture this type of feed screw axis by cutting a metal round rod and shaping it as stated above and a long feed screw axis is extremely expensive which is a problem.